Manners
by South.for.Winter
Summary: Henry comes home in the middle of David and Regina's lasagna dinner and changes the course of the evening. EC season 1 one-shot.


**This was originally posted on tumblr as a response to the EC Week prompt for Day 2 a while back, so you may have already read it. I'm working on moving everything over here, too.**

"Regina, this looks amazing. I can't believe I almost missed out on this – the smell alone is the best food experience I've had since waking up from my coma. Hell, probably from before it, too. My compliments to the amazingly talented chef."

She smirked as she took the seat across from him after placing their plates on the table. "I don't think you're supposed to say that until _after_ you've had a taste. Looks can be deceiving, after all."

He shook his head. "Nu uh, not this time. Nothing that looks this good could be bad." He smiled up at her, and she chuckled. Oh, if only he knew. Luckily for him, this particular dinner was harmless. Fortunate for her, too, she thought as she realized with some surprise that she'd actually been enjoying his company. It had started off with forced conversation, awkward silences, but as he leaned against the counter while she went about preparing dinner, they'd eventually eased into pleasant conversation. He'd even told a few jokes that had drawn real laughter from her. Of course, he'd offered to help her prepare their meal, as well, but she'd declined, insistent that it wouldn't be her famous lasagna if she didn't make it herself.

" _Besides,"_ she'd said, _"you're my guest and what kind of host would I be if I made you help with dinner?"_

So here they sat, smiling at each other across the table. Realizing that their gazes where lingering, Regina finally picked up her fork, and David followed suit.

"Mm," David closed his eyes and chewed a few times before he managed to swallow and say, "Oh my god, Regina," before stuffing another piece into his mouth. "MMmm. Mmhm. Oh my god." Not able to keep from taking another bite, he said "Amazing," around a mouthful of lasagna.

She chuckled as she gracefully cut up her lasagna and ate it while she watched him devour the entire plate. "Would you like seconds?" she laughed when he was using his fork to gather up every last little bit of sauce left on the plate.

"I'd love some."

She started to stand, but he waved her off. "No, no, keep eating. I'll get it. Would you like anything while I'm up?"

She shook her head and he disappeared into the kitchen. "I have to apologize for my behavior," he called out. "I'm not usually such a caveman with my table manners." He appeared with a fresh helping of food, much larger than the first and she grinned. "It's just so delicious," he continued. "You'd think I'd been starved."

"Well, you were in a coma for awhile," she pointed out.

"If it happens again, just wave some of this under my nose," he said, lifting the plate briefly before sitting down with it. "Should do the trick."

She was about to respond when the front door slammed open. They both jumped at the sound, and David stood, following closely behind Regina as she went to investigate the sound.

"Henry!" she said in surprise when she saw him pushing the door closed behind him. "What are you doing home?"

"There was a roadblock or something out by the bridge and Emma wouldn't let me go with her," he pouted, kicking his shoes off. "She dropped me off here instead."

"How was dinner with Archie?"

"Fine." He looked up to see David standing behind Regina and his expression turned from annoyance to shock. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"My car wouldn't start this afternoon, so David drove me home from the store. I offered to make him dinner to repay him."

Henry narrowed his eyes. "You're up to something," he accused.

"That's enough, Henry," Regina said tiredly.

"No! What are you gonna do to him?!"

Regina opened her mouth to argue further, but she was surprised when David beat her to it.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," he scolded.

Henry's eyes widened in surprise. Seeing the scolding look on the man's face, he turned defensive. "You don't get it! You shouldn't be here, anyway! You should be getting to know Mary Margaret better. You won't ever remember if you guys don't spend time together." At David's shocked expression, he continued. "You _belong_ together. I keep telling you, but you won't listen. Instead you're here having dinner with the Evil Queen."

" _Don't_ call her that."

"You don't know what she's like!"

"I know that she's a good mother to you, that she's kind, thoughtful and funny, and that she certainly doesn't deserve to be treated with such disrespect."

"BUT SHE'S THE EVIL QUEEN!"

"Even if that's true, she's still your mother, and there's no reason to yell. And if everything you say is true, then I'm sure one of us will kill the other just as soon as Emma breaks the curse. Until then, your mother makes the _best_ lasagna in town, and you are truly spoiled if you don't come enjoy some."

Henry's jaw worked as he floundered for a response to the unexpected retaliation. "Fine!" he finally stammered.

"It's in the kitchen," David said, gesturing down the hall.

"Fine!" Still ruffled by being called out, he disappeared in the direction of dinner, footfalls a little heavier than necessary.

Regina jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

"You okay?" David asked softly, and she was startled by the intensity and concern of his gaze.

"Mm." She nodded, trying not to flinch when she realized how close he was, and how his eyes remained steadily on hers. "Fine," she managed to croak out.

"Let's finish dinner."

She allowed him to guide her back to the dining room, hand still on her back until he reached to pull out her chair for her.

Henry joined them, huffing a bit as he plopped down into the seat across from his mother. He stewed in silence while they ate.

It was an uncomfortably silent few minutes before David managed to strike up friendly conversation once again, and soon, they were bantering back and forth, almost as if nothing had happened. Henry remained in a brooding silence, eyes shifting between the two the whole way through the meal, until everyone had finished and David was standing to clear all the dishes.

"Oh, David, you don't have to do that," Regina told him.

"You cooked, it's only fair I clean up."

"You already saved me this afternoon."

"Nothing I did could possibly amount to this delicious meal. I want to help."

She chuckled and let him pick up their dishes.

"I'm gonna go put my bag in my room," Henry muttered, not waiting for a response before he disappeared from the room.

Regina followed David into the kitchen. "I apologize for Henry's behavior," she told him as he set everything in the sink and turned to face her. "Ever since he's had that book—"

"You don't have to apologize, Regina. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

She swallowed heavily and looked down, not so sure about any of that, and was surprised once again when she felt David's hand gently raising her chin.

"Hey," he said gently, moving his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, and she finally met his eyes.

There was such emotion in those eyes, it was captivating. So many emotions swirling around, and she didn't even have time to begin sorting through them before she suddenly found herself leaning forward and her lips were on his. It was brief, she pulled back before it could really begin and looked startled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"Stop apologizing," he told her, and then pulled her back to him before she could process what was happening. This time, though, she let herself enjoy the kiss, her mouth responding to his as he deepened it.

When they finally broke apart, she rested her forehead against his chest as she caught her breath. "You should be home with Kathryn," she told him.

"No."

She lifted her head to see him shaking his.

"That really is over. And so is whatever might have happened with Mary Margaret. You…" he looked to her lips and then to her eyes, smiling. "You seem more real, somehow. I don't know what it is."

She chuckled darkly. "You'll regret saying that."

"No, I don't think I will. Let's do this again." She tilted her head in confusion and he gestured around them. "Dinner. But next time I'll treat you." When she remained silent, he added, "Please?"

A small smile finally broke free. "Alright."

He grinned. "Good."

She walked him to the door and he bid her goodnight, giving her an innocent kiss on the cheek just as Henry was making his way down the stairs.

"What did you _do_ to him?" Henry demanded after the front door had closed.

Regina just chuckled. "Nothing, dear, though I do think that you may have helped rather than hindered any devious schemes of mine, so thank you for that."

Henry glared as his mother walked to the stairs, passing him and then pivoting back to look at him from a few steps above. "And, by the way, that was a great impression you did earlier tonight."

Henry looked quizzical. "Impression?"

"Of me. As the Evil Queen. In one of my rages."

Henry's expression turned horrified.

"Yes, that's how I feel too. I never intended to teach you that. I do hope you find more constructive ways to vent your anger than I did. I don't believe this land has any Dark Curses you can cast."

Henry gaped at her.

"Don't forget to brush and floss before bed, dear." Regina finished her ascent to the second floor and headed gratefully to her bedroom, feeling more exhausted than she had in days.

Maybe the curse would break, and maybe it didn't matter if Henry knew the truth. She was tired of lying, of wondering what was going to happen, and of nothing working out in her favor.

 _Well_ …

She raised her fingers to her lips, smiling at the memory of how David's had felt when he was kissing her.

Perhaps some things were working in her favor, after all. And perhaps she still had time for a little bit of fun.


End file.
